


Dawn.

by bbybbyowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanstay, Gods, I write so short?!, KageHina Week, M/M, One Shot, Past Lives, Reborn - Freeform, day6:endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo
Summary: Kageyama stared at his husband to be in the holy ground of the temple.Kageyama embraced the cold and lifeless body of his husband to be.Kageyama screamed and cried. Cursed God or the gods if there was any.Kageyama cried and placed his forehead on his beloved and pleaded.Will he trusted the image that appeared to him?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Dawn.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artemisia_HQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/gifts).



Dawn. 

Kageyama stared at his husband to be in the holy ground of the temple. 

Kageyama embraced the cold and lifeless body of his husband to be. 

Kageyama screamed and cried. Cursed God or the gods if there was any. 

Kageyama cried and placed his forehead on his beloved and pleaded. 

“Reach my hand, child.” He heard a voice which almost a whispered.

He looked up and saw something shimmered in the stained glass window. 

“Do you seek the sun?” The voice asked softly like the summer breeze as an image from the stained glass window came alive; the image of a girl with long silver hair with stars as a crown on her head while held the sun. 

Kageyama was speechless. 

“Do you seek for peaceful days?” She said her eyes still closed. 

“Or you seek revenge?” She said as her eyes slowly opened which was pure platinum.

Kageyama swallowed hard. 

“What is your dearest wish or will you turn gray knowing time betrays?” She said as her pure platinum eyes shimmered filled with tears. 

Kageyama slowly stood up and reached the goddess's hand

The goddess smiled and handed him a gold clock which made a rewinding sound and the stained glass windows made a shattering and cracking sound.

Kageyama’s life flashed before his eyes. 

War. Blood. Corpses. Weapons. Smoke. Flames. Ashes.

Then the smile of his beloved, the last word being. 

“I love you.” 

His beloved orange hair. 

His brown eyes which spark with curiosity.

His royal uniform and his wedding dress. 

The sun of the grand and glorious empire. 

His sun which was setting as dark embraced. 

He gripped onto the gold clock and placed it on his chest. 

And wished. 

“I wish I can meet you again.” 

Kageyama can hear the clock still rewinding but he can hear people’s whispers in a foreign language. 

Kageyama can hear his heartbeat. 

The clock stopped as he opened his eyes. 

He stared at volleyball, everything seemed to go slow motion. 

_I am here._

As an image jumped. 

Orange's Hair. 

Brown's eyes. 

Kageyama tossed the ball to him. 

The ball flew to the other court. 

Kageyama stared at the image. 

Image used to the sun god. 

His soulmate. 

His beloved. 

His dawn. 

Hinata Shouyou. 

  
  
  



End file.
